The invention is a device for securely locking the plug of a power cord to prevent the unauthorized use of the electrical device.
Many people have the need to prevent the unauthorized use of an electrically powered device, such as an appliance, computer or power tool. One simple way to prevent the unauthorized use of a device, regardless of the nature of the device, is to prevent the plug from being inserted into an outlet. If the device cannot be connected to an outlet, the device cannot be used and the user has easily and simply prevented the unauthorized use of the device. Some reasons that people feel the need to prevent the use of an electrical device include computers having sensitive data or wishing to prevent others, particularly minors, from accessing the Internet. Also, a device preventing the unauthorized use of a power tool is a safety measure, if small children would be tempted to use the tools when they are not qualified to do so. Also, such a device can prevent the use of a television or VCR if parents do not want their children to use these appliances.
The prior art discloses several devices which lock the plug of a power cord within a container. Once locked, the plug cannot be inserted into an outlet, and the prevention of the unauthorized use of the device is accomplished. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,272 (Gallardo) . Gallardo discloses a container 12 having a bottom wall 14 and a top closure 18. An aperture 38 allows the egress of the power cord from the container. A lock 24 attached to the underside of the top closure secures the container and prevents the removal of the plug.
Another such prior art device is disclosed by Brackett, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,873. Brackett, Jr. discloses an electrical plug lock having a container 16 with a bottom wall 34. A top closure 22 has an aperture 20 allowing for the egress of a power cord 12. The closure has an extension 14 extending the length of the cylindrical housing 16 and extending through aperture 36 in the bottom wall 34. A padlock extends through aperture 26 in the closure member 14 and prevents the removal of the closure. In this manner, the plug is secured within the cylindrical housing 16.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lock for a plug that is small and easy to use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock for a plug that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a lock having a closure that is easy to manipulate between the open and closed positions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock for a plug that can be stored on the power cord when not in use.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a lock for a plug that securely retains a plug within a container.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing the description of the invention that follows.
The lock for the plug of a power cord has a housing retaining the power cord. The top surface of the container has a tapered oval shape. A closure having a similar shape to the top surface of the container serves to close the container and has an aperture allowing the egress of the power cord. The closure is pivotally connected to the container by means of a hinge pin. The container and closure also has a pair of mating apertures allowing for the attachment of a locking mechanism.
The container can be cylindrical and the top of the container is provided with a pair of diametrically opposed flanges. One of the flanges holds the hinge pin, while the other has an aperture for the lock. It is possible that the bottom of the container has a similar closure. If top and bottom closures are used, the container could have a cross-sectional shape similar to the shape of the two closures. This would obviate the need for flanges but allows for the hinge pins and lock to extend between the two closures and be hidden within the container. Not only is this aesthetically pleasing, but it prevents tampering with the hinge pin or locking mechanism.